


【横雏】宠儿

by Mdeyvdl



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdeyvdl/pseuds/Mdeyvdl
Summary: Inspired by the Galaxy Far, Far Away
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【横雏】宠儿

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Galaxy Far, Far Away

Window Shopping

主管旅行社的机器人是旧时的机型，岁月让他雌雄莫辨的声音有些毛糙，反而增加了几分说服力，仿佛他真的在乎面前的兄弟二人。

他们三人（请尊重机器人的“人权”）挤在“暗无天日”的地下三千层一间逼仄的办公室里。内设是战前的风格，家具陈旧笨重，勾兑出一股发酵的香气。空调喘着粗气努力工作着，乳白色的冷气游动，横山额头的汗仍淌个不停。或许他们离地心太近了。

“ 你们没有许可证，是到不了高级星区的。”

横山当然知道这一点，否则他也不必来售票处，直接在家用数据板订票就行了。一起打工的朋友说面前这位机器人出人意料的很有手段，让他务必来看一下。

“ 所以我们来拜托您了！”

年幼的安田在横山怀里打着瞌睡，被他的动静晃醒，迷糊着还未睁开眼睛就被按着头鞠了一躬。

人类的幼崽真是可爱啊。

“ 其实也不是没有办法。” 机器人示意兄弟二人坐到写字台后的旋转椅上，安田被抱了上去，摸索着扶着桌沿转圈玩，让横山不由得有些愧疚。是他决定把安田从孤儿院接出来的，他却抽不出空陪他，迫于生计最近又多打了份零工，平时只能把弟弟留在家里与数据板作伴。

不过这一切都要改变了。

在许久许久之前，人类对地球的探索尚且停留在地表附近，世界上没有这么多机器人，全息数据板尚未问世，人们连自己那颗小小的月亮都看不明白，遑论殖民整个星系了。

如今社会主流对那段历史嗤之以鼻，教科书上也鲜少谈到过去的生活，用台式电脑办公和用水蛭治病、茹毛饮血没什么区别，还不如压缩一下篇幅，多歌颂一点帝国。

横山知道一切不该是这样的，所以他需要两张前往高级星区的船票。

那么多的行星，气候风貌迥异，是有广袤草场的那一颗，还是有苔原地屋的那一颗，还是同时环绕两颗恒星公转的那一颗。他搂着安田趴在家里唯一的半双人床上，望着数据板投影出的全息图思来想去。

那么多的行星，横山对每一门原著语都一窍不通，每一颗都不像他的家乡日本，但他知道地球是容不下他们兄弟二人的。

机器人娴熟地滑动几下触控屏，随着窸窸窣窣的声响空气中浮现出烟花的动画，砰地一下消失，只留下一串仙女棒般细碎的光彩，如同流动的金沙一般汇聚成一行小字—“ 大阪 21世纪”。

机器人抬起了机械臂，轻按下安田翘起的刘海，顺便为他见底的伸缩塑料杯里蓄满了速溶橙汁，“ 这是很久很久以前的日本了，在那时有个城市是叫作大阪的。”

现在“大阪 21世纪”有一个更通俗的名字—赌城。这真是一个绝妙的主意。在文明边界的遥远行星上复刻一座消失的都市，添满赌场与豪华酒店，兜售昂贵的酒水与概率的游戏。

“ 每月月初出发，为期半个月，船票只有象征性的五千元，比给这个小家伙请半天保姆都便宜。”

横山羞得脸红了，他肯定请不起人类保姆的，型号新一些的保姆机器人也够呛。横山默不作声地举起塑料杯轻抿一口，吞咽的声音会缓解此刻的尴尬吗？

“ ‘大阪 21世纪’有前往高级星区主要行星的摆渡船，船上一般是不检查身份证件的。”

他慌忙吞下了那口速溶饮料。 “ 帮我订两张最近出发的票。”

毫无疑问，赌城是不适合孩子的。

横山握着安田小小的、暖暖的手，引导他圆滚滚的手臂穿过西装夹克。袖口略略有些长，长年不正规的洗涤方式早已让面料板结褪色，显得他像只灰蒙蒙的旧灯罩。

没办法，他们要符合着装规范才能上船。安田穿的西装是横山从二手市场淘换来的，横山本人的也是。至于横山那点微薄的积蓄，不光要买船票，还要应付赌场内五花八门的最低消费标准，毕竟财阀们是不会做赔本的生意的。

横山取下衣柜上的行李箱并在台面摊开，盗版银河坐标图，赌城内星际航行的时刻表，急救医疗套件，处理完这些再把几件换洗的衣服与压缩食品覆在表面。

他瞥了眼床头，稀疏的亚麻枕巾一丝不苟地包裹着枕芯，枕巾边缘精巧地绣着一组花体罗马字母与他辨识不出的纹饰，他甚至不知道这对枕巾是从哪来的。

他从枕巾下摸出一块吊坠来。自记忆初始横山就拥有这枚吊坠，他更愿意相信这是母亲留给他的唯一的纪念。吊坠的主体塑像不盈一寸，雕刻略去了五官与细节，只有几道圆润的线条勾勒出佛像和他所穿的宽大长袍来。他看过几本相关的书，这大抵是来自过去东方佛教的神祇，古代日本也说不定。原本冰凉的乳白色石头在横山的掌心逐渐温热起来，横山解开纽扣，让吊坠溜进夹克口袋。

弟弟也换好了衣服，踩着板凳在洗漱台的镜子前摆弄自己的发型。横山拍拍他的肩膀，逐一带上房门，他们要出发了。

过去的孩子间流行一款名叫蚂蚁工厂的玩具：在薄薄的两块透明夹板间注入细沙，黑色的小昆虫自上而下筑巢，他们房屋的纵切面被毫无保留的展示出来。从上端的食槽放入饲料，看蚂蚁们背起与自身体积相当的颗粒，井然有序地列队穿越层层暗道，回到他们各自的巢穴里。

在地球，地下的世界就像个蚂蚁工厂。联通着各个层级的是硕大的电梯兼通风井，除去为特定用途预留出的几层。以此为题的都市传说经久不息，不过不管是是遥远时代流传下的黄金，还是遥远时代流传下的核废料，横山都不在乎。

熹微的人造晨光照亮了地下三千层东京站的入口，相较于恣意生长、蔓延整个层级的贫民窟，东京站是一座由无饰面混凝土堆砌成的多边体，线条朴拙粗豪，像座气势恢宏的水泥钉，俯视着苟且于地下的芸芸众生。

横山搂紧了半睡半醒间呢喃着的安田，为他们买了一张前往地上的单程票。

轰鸣声宣告着列车进站，扣好安全带，随临发车的提醒声默数。

瞬间的加速度仿佛要挣破他所有的毛细血管，如同爆鸣时炸裂的玻璃窗一般。半分钟后速度逐渐平稳下来，他微不可闻地叹了口气，透过对面反光的金属面，他确认自己的脸颊的确红红的，除了毛细血管外一切尚且还完好。伴着通风系统的单调噪音，又酸又涩的双眼扣上，意识也逐渐开始抽离。

他是被身侧的动静唤醒的。

安田踢踏着够不着地的小腿，左右摇摆着他的胳膊。他不用睁开眼，就知道他在兴奋些什么。已经是傍晚了，小小的一方玻璃窗外，漫天的红霞下，鳞次栉比的摩天大楼金辉闪烁，各式各样的飞行器穿梭其间，巨型霓虹灯牌上循环宣传着新上映的全息电影，海报上风情万种的女主角甚至不是人类。 红霞交汇在远方的海平面上，交汇在云层后的一枚铁锈色的扁圆，那样的柔软的颜色与线条，乖巧而脆弱，就像人类的生命。

“ Yoko cho， 我好久没亲眼见到太阳了。”

毫无疑问， 地下3000层是不适合小孩子的。

他们的房舱是整艘船上最廉价的一款，没有能够倚在床上巡游银河的观景窗，放下行李，在床垫上蹦尽兴了，横山与弟弟结伴到甲板上去。 当然，所谓的甲板处于透明玻璃罩的妥善保护下的。银白的金属板上宴会用的小桌星罗棋布，可大多数客人还沉醉于房间内的安逸，只有零星几台服务型机器人穿梭其间，优雅的弦乐下，整个空间分外的空旷、静谧。

安田蹦蹦跳跳地跑到甲板边缘，反手撑着（无用的）围栏望向窗外，期待着全息图中壮丽的漩涡、星云、极光、风暴。遗憾的是，面前真实的宇宙只是一片漫无边际的黑暗，暗得彻底，仿佛一头扎进深海。在这黑暗中他不知前路，既看不到目标的恒星，也无法再辨识出地球。

地球，文明的中心，银河中最古老最富饶最繁华的一颗，他出生长大的地方。他很可能再也回不来了。 猛然胸口一阵酸涩，他把额头贴在冰凉的金属围栏上，好像多少能好受些。

横山注意到了弟弟的异样，把他捞进自己怀里抱好，揉了揉他低垂的脑袋，“ Yasu， 相信哥哥好吗？”

男孩乖巧地点了点头，收敛情绪，正如他们事先商议排演好的那样。没有什么值得悲伤的，他们只是报名了一趟短期旅行，去宇宙的边界体验复古的浪漫，半个月后他们就会回到地球上的家，回到生活的正常轨道。

察觉到窸窸窣窣的滚轮滑行声，是一台侍者机器人捧着托盘向他们缓缓驶来，殷勤地为横山递上咖啡杯，为安田递上一块穿在竹签上的翻糖饼干：粉蓝色圆饼上几块点缀着金箔的崎岖绿色，是地球的模样。心里咯噔一下，他心底的情绪再纤细敏感，也逃不过机器人瞳孔中洞察一切的摄像头。道谢后把手中的杯碟搁在近处的玻璃台面，并慌忙阻止即将一口咬去整个北极圈的安田。

“ 放心，这些是不额外收费的。” 

迟疑了片刻，横山窘促地干笑几声，循着声音的来向点头致意。原来甲板上还有一个男人，银灰色的西装衬得他英气十足，踱步到甜点桌前，纤细的手指在点心与花材的丛林中穿梭，轻巧取回一枚地球饼干。向横山玩味地笑笑，小虎牙对着奶油糖霜一口咬了下去。

“ 船上的餐厅、吧台、日托这类招待都不额外收费，当然，也有一些更特殊的服务，不知道横山先生有没有这方面的需求。”

男人凑近了他，将最后几个字毛毛地吹进他的耳廓。横山能感受到男人的体温，还有他身上清冽的香水味道。猛然一阵晕眩，他几乎就要忘了怀疑为何眼前的陌生男人知道他的名字。

他还没来得及纳罕，男人微微谦身，指了指领口的别针，横山认出了那是无处不在的经营赌场的财团的标志。

“ 不好意思，忘记做自我介绍了。” 男人笑起来，大眼睛可爱地眯成两条褶，“ 我是村上信五，大阪 21世纪项目的负责人之一，集团派我来GFAJ-1处理一些公务，顺便体验下项目的运行情况。”

“ GFAJ-1？”

“ 抱歉，也就是‘大阪’啦！集团已经提出商业化重命名的申请，但审批程序还没跑完，严格意义上讲你的目的地是叫作GFAJ-1的。”

村上并拢右手食指与拇指，在空气中划动几下，一块荧光绿色的全息屏闪现在眼前。

…

GFAJ-1

天文概况

星区 高级星区  
星系 GFAJ  
恒星 至少一颗  
栅栏坐标 M-18  
主要商路 复兴丝绸之路

物理概况

大气 改良后吸入无害  
气候 温和  
地形 平原、低山丘陵  
…

社会概况

原生智慧生命 伊利亚度人（已灭绝）  
现存智慧生命 人类、罗德里安人  
官方语言 银河系基本语  
主要语言 银河系基本语、标准日语

⋯

横山被引领着到宴会厅的二层去，这里灯光柔和，暗色的地毯厚实柔软，不同于楼下奢华的筵席。圆桌中央简洁的玻璃瓶里一束满天星错落有致，桌旁的村上似乎还在工作，右手机械地滑动着数据板，眉头微蹙。

鬼使神差地，在甲板上他接受了村上信五共进晚餐的邀请。或许最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，结识一位内部人士不仅不会泄露他的计划，反而可以在关键时刻助他一臂之力。

还能帮他这个习惯苟且于地下三千层便利店收银员开开眼界。经历了惊艳的前菜与头盘，横山手握刀叉拨弄着磁盘中拳头大的明黄色烤肉。根据烹调方法看估计是某种禽类，但这层坚硬的甲壳是怎么回事，这块蜗牛般的漩涡骨架又是怎么回事。横山努努嘴，他沮丧时习惯这样。

这一略显孩子气的行为被村上尽收眼底，村上无奈地笑笑，端过他的餐盘，精巧地剔去外壳与骨头，还帮他把肉切成小块。“ 这是努拿鸡，一种生于热带的不会飞的鸟，和我们地球上普通的鸡挺像的。”

横山边道谢边接回餐盘。村上滔滔不绝地介绍着这种另类食材的烹调方法，隔着餐桌中央蕾丝般星星点点的白色小花，他面带微笑，显得放松而自然，好像他们是两位重聚的老友。

为什么？

他与村上事先绝不可能见过面，现在却像相处了半辈子一样，共进晚餐，帮他处理难应付的异域料理，对他絮絮叨叨地念些微不足道的事情。

“ 横山先生？味道和您胃口吗？”

他回过神来，还未来得及抱歉，就直直地对上了迎上前的人，对上村上那双柔情缱绻的大眼睛，闪耀的星星点点如银河一般。他知道说基本语的人有一句感叹词，应该就是为了这种时刻准备的。

Oh，Stars！


End file.
